


Eccentrics

by imaginary_golux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The odd ones have to stick together, after all.  Written for Porn Battle IX.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eccentrics

Luna likes dancing naked in the sunshine, conducting unheard music with wide sweeps of her pale arms. Tonks likes standing in the shadows watching her, smiling at particularly energetic gestures, until Luna turns and sees her, and, beaming, leaps into her arms and kisses her. It is one of Luna’s great virtues, this enthusiasm for life, and when Tonks has gotten home from a long day of chasing criminals and filling out paperwork, Luna’s infectious smile and cheerful chatter about strange creatures always raises her spirits.

Luna usually has dinner on the table when Tonks gets home, and they could almost be a traditionally married couple, except that they are, in a phrase Tonks overheard one of the older Aurors using, “a couple of eccentrics, those two.” Tonks does not mind being eccentric. Luna laughs at her hair colors and dances naked in the sunshine, and makes Tonks’s life brighter with her chatter.

And, of course, at night she makes Tonks’s life brighter with other things. Luna has soft, full lips, and likes to take time to kiss Tonks all over, except her mouth, saving that for last, because she insists it’s more fun that way. She has a clever, pointed pink tongue, with which she licks Tonks in all sorts of places that really ought not be wired to the clit – inside her elbow, behind her ear, along her ankle – but which make Tonks writhe and swear with pleasure. She has long, gentle, agile fingers, and likes to pinch and poke and stroke at every inch of Tonks’s skin until she is glutted with sensation, and the last gentle stroke against her clit, as Luna’s mouth comes down on her own, is enough to send her moaning over the edge into orgasm.

Luna likes making Tonks happy and giving her pleasure. She also likes the days when Tonks chooses to play Big Bad Auror and cuff her to the bed and order her to tell me everything, or else! Of course Luna pulls against the cuffs and swears never to tell, she’ll never break, and Tonks kisses and bites and licks her way up Luna’s legs to her cleft and licks and licks and licks until Luna’s moaning, whimpering, still defiant. The game ends when Luna comes, impaled on Tonks’s fingers and screaming “I’ll never tell!” They both enjoy that game.

The best part of the relationship, though, is lying in each other’s arms, sated and sleepy and a little sore, safe and loved and home.


End file.
